This invention relates to a method and apparatus for umbilical control lines from a floating production system and the like, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing hydraulic control lines from floating production systems to subsea completions in high current areas.
Floating production systems utilize subsea completions for economic as well as other advantages in the offshore production of oil and gas. Typically, the subsea completion is coordinated at a template through which several wells have been drilled. The template may also include a number of satellite wells further complicating the necessary control and coordination.
Blowout preventors, subsea trees and other subsea valves and equipment necessary to provide control at the subsea template are most conveniently actuated from the surface facilities with hydraulic control lines. Further, the typical subsea operation of this kind requires a high number of such hydraulic control lines, each extending the length of the production riser which joins the surface facilities to the subsea template. The weight of the hydraulic control lines can be supported with neutral buoyancy, but a problem is presented in providing lateral support and protection to the hydraulic control lines, particularly in high current areas.